beep
by darkness of an angel123
Summary: well Amu's grown and show sang a song at school called beep and Ikuto gets a peck on the cheeks, this is my first story


_**beep**_

It was a normal day for Amu she had grown up a bit her hair was down to her waist her chest had got bigger which made boy look and when you say boys I mean Ikuto he had grown up to but he still had his perverseness in him she still had Ran Su and Miki " hey come on we have to go to go to school!" said Amu her Chara's came out of their eggs " ok, ok we're coming!" they said then with that they walked out the door to school that was until she saw a blue headed boy...It was Ikuto!" I-IKUTO?!" Amu yelled he turned and smirked " well, well it's my little strawberry..." he said looking at her chest Amu saw this and slapped him " Ikuto don't!" she said then she walked to her classroom " ok now everyone we shell be having a singing contest today so pick a song and get ready to sing it after lunch today...you can all go now..." the teacher said Amu smirked knowing what kind of song to do.

* * *

It was after lunch time and everybody went but not Amu " everybody now welcome Amu hinamori singing ' beep' by the pussy cat dolls Amu sighed and got up from her chair then walked up to the stage " ok now this is for every boy who looks at my chest but more with Ikuto because he is a pervert and this is for everyone and him!"

* * *

she said " Ha, ha ha, ha ha,Ha, ha ha, ha, ha ha, ha ha,Ha, ha ha, ha It's funny how a man only thinks about the You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your I don't give a Keep looking at my 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at myHa, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha Every boy's the same Since I been in the seventh grade They've been trying to get with me Trying to ha ha ha, ha ha ha They always got a plan To be my one and only man Want to hold me with their hands Want to ha ha ha, ha ha ha I keep turning 'em down But, they always come around Asking me to go around That's not the way it's going down 'Cause they only want, only want

* * *

My ha ha ha, ha ha ha Only want what they want But, na ah ah, na ah ah It's funny how a man only thinks about the You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your I don't give a Keep looking at my 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha Do you know that 'no 'Don't mean 'yes'? It means no So just hold up, wait a minute Let me put my two cents in it One, just be patient[ From: . ]Don't be rushing Like you're anxious And two, you're just too aggressive Trying to get your ahh Do you know that I know? And I don't want to go there They only want, only want My ha ha ha, ha ha.

* * *

ha Only want what they want But, na ah ah, na ah ah It's funny how a man only thinks about theYou got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your I don't give a Keep looking at my 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at myHa, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your Ha ha ha ha, ha ha Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell You want it bad, but oh well What you got for me Is something I,

* * *

something I don't need Hey! It's funny how a man only thinks about theYou got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your I don't give a Keep looking at my' Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my Ha, I'ma do my thang while you're playing with your Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha It's funny how a man only thinks about the You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your I don't give a Keep looking at my' Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my Ha, I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your Ha, ha ha, ha ha, ha, ha!" Amu sang, Amu saw Ikuto who was smirking at her with a bit of pink on his cheeks she just smirked back and walked over and pecked on on the cheeks and walked away.


End file.
